1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk storage device, and, more particularly, to a structure of a suspension assembly on one end of which a magnetic head is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent magnetic disk drives are being reduced in size, more particularly, in thickness, and various measures are being taken to accommodate such circumstances. They include, for example, reducing the size of the structure of a load beam. The load beam is a support structure for the magnetic head, for mounting it on an actuator, and the mounting structure for the magnetic head. A typical structure for supporting the magnetic head comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a mount plate 10 connected to an actuator arm, a load beam 12 coupled to the mount plate 10, and a flexure 14 coupled to the load beam 12, wherein the magnetic head is supported on the flexure 14 with a gimbal structure. A signal line 16 from the head is fixed on the side of the load beam 12.
FIG. 2 shows an exploded view of the mount plate 10, the load beam 12, and the flexure 14. Each component is worked into the predetermined shape, and then coupled and fixed to each other. The load beam 12 or the flexure 14 is manufactured under precise control on its material and thickness so as to provide predetermined mechanical characteristics such as natural frequency and stiffness. The load beam and the flexure are typically made of stainless steel. The mount plate 10 is coupled to the load beam 12 with welding at a plurality of welding points 18 shown in FIG. 1. The load beam 12 and the flexure 14 are also coupled by welding at a plurality of welding points 19.
As the disk drive is made smaller and smaller, the clearance between disks is narrowed down. Accordingly, there is an increased possibility that a head assembly disposed between the disks will collide with the surface of a disk due to some external impact or vibration. If the load beam or the flexure on the head mount contacts a disk surface, the disk surface may be damaged, leading to damage or loss of data. It is believed that, since the load beam or flexure is generally made of stainless steel as described above, and a sharp edge is formed on such stainless steel member, when the edge hits the disk surface, the disk surface tends to be easily scratched.
FIGS. 3 and 4 schematically show a variation of the load beam. The load beam is in the form of a thin plate, and is deformed as shown in FIG. 3 or 4 under an external impact. Consequently, the edge of the load beam (31 in FIG. 3, and 41 in FIG. 4) collides with the disk surface, so that the disk surface may be damaged, leading to damage or loss of data.
The present invention is intended to provide a head support structure which can prevent damage on the disk surface which may be caused by contact between the disk surface and the head assembly.
Furthermore, the present invention is intended to provide a disk drive with excellent impact resistance without impairing its low profile.
To attain the above objects, a head support assembly for a disk drive according to the present invention comprises a head suspension assembly connected to an actuator arm at one end and supporting a head at the other end, wherein a projection is formed on a flexure closely fixed on a thin-plate load beam, said projection projecting toward a disk surface and having a smooth surface.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the projection is formed at the vicinity of a hinge portion of the load beam, but at a position offset therefrom.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.